Un Amor Prohibido
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (Contenido M por Lemons y Contenido Sexual.) Basado en el Capitulo 5 del Anime y Vol. 4 del Manga. Kiyoshi estará siendo de ser expulsado por su cometido de escapar de Prision por ir al campeonato de Sumo para ver a Chiyo. Entonces ella forzara en vez de una expulsión a otra cosa mejor... pero a costo de un precio. Relaciones: MarixKiyoshi.


**Un amor Prohibido.**

 **Fanfic Amoroso de Prison School.**

(ALERTA: Esto es M, debido a Lemons, por favor, sino le agrada este fanfic, asegúrese de cerrar esta pestaña. Si continuas leyendo te ando avisando.)

 **Bien en fin, esto se basa en la parte de casi la expulsión de Kiyoshi, pero sin embargo con un cambio algo que podría pasar con Mari. Pero esto no será fácil, ya que algo cambiara en este espacio… (y también seguirá en la Línea de la serie y manga, no se preocupen.)  
Vamos a ello! Si quieren más de esto, avisen y continuo de esto.**

 **UN AMOR PROHIBIDO – PROLOGO.**

En la sala del consejo, Kiyoshi estaba con la cabeza baja. Se sentía la escoria de que la Presidenta la pillara que salía con Chiro, su hermana. Ahora lo van a expulsar podría saber que esto podría salir peor si-

Mari: Meiko.

La vicepresidenta la miro con frialdad.

Mari: Dejadme a solas con el chico. Si ves a mi hermana, no permitas que este aquí.

Ella respondió con la cabeza y se largó de ahí.

Mari: Bien, hablando de asuntos…

Kiyoshi: Eh?

Mari: Ahora, por la violación de escapar de la prisión por tan solo una cita…

Estaba esperando lo peor…

Y era..

Mari: Eres virgen?

Eso lo dejo confuso.

Kiyoshi: Eh?

Mari: Eres virgen?

Kiyoshi: Emm? Porque la pregunta?

Mari se levantó del sillón y luego se acercó al chico para agárralo del cuello.

Mari: Dije. Que. Si. Eras. Virgen.

Tenía que responder. Era vida o expulsión si no hacía nada rápido.

Kiyoshi: S….i…

Mari: Hmm.

Entonces la tiro del sillón y ella se desbotono la camisa.

Kiyoshi: Eh? Que es esto?

Mari: Has intentado tener relaciones… ya sabes… entre un hombre y mujer?

Kiyoshi: Emmmm… sexo?

Mari: Correcto.

Ella empezaba a desquitarse la ropa y apunto de bajar la falda.

Kiyoshi: QUE ESTA HACIENDO? QUIERO DECIR QUE-

Mari: SILENCIO!

Eso dio una alerta, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, ella le tapó la boca con su mano.

Mari: No grites. Si esto pasa, ella se enterara.

Kiyoshi: Eh?

Mari: Pregunte lo de si eras virgen y de que si intentaste sexo por primera vez porque… en vez de tu expulsión… no quieres intentar probar tu valentía teniendo sexo conmigo por primera vez?

Eso lo dejo en helado.

Mari: Mira, hare un trato aunque odie este tipo de tratos: Si tienes sexo conmigo te dejare libre de la prisión y dejarte en paz, pero a cambio de que guardemos esto en secreto y que nadie lo sepa. Pero si no rechazas, juro que te hare firmar los papeles de expulsión.

Era entre la espada y la pared. Si aceptaba la petición, podría dejar de ser libre, pero a cambio de tomar la virginidad de la presidenta estudiantil y no la de Chiyo. Pero si la rechazaba, iba ser expulsado de la academia e iba a perder todo esto…

Entonces tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Kiyoshi: De acuerdo.

…

Mari dejaba que el chico como le tocaba sus senos, y su parte intima. Ella se dejaba que el hiciera eso, además que ella sentía que Kiyoshi amaba tanto a su hermana, pero ella no quería que su novio sería un pervertido y un prisionero, así que si tanto quería protegerla, tendría que ser quitarle a su primer chico.

Mari: Sigue… no pares.

Él lo hacía sin tener que cuestionarlo, así que hacia todo lo posible para que ella pudiera darle su libertad completa. Mientras que ella hacia lo posible para que no gimiera, ella estaba haciendo lo contrario.

Entonces las cosas se turnaron cuando ella vio en los pantalones del chico lo que tanto odiaba. Sin pensarlo, se lo removió de sus pantalones y vio sobre las entrepiernas de él, la cosa carnosa y intima del chico.

Mari: Bien, no quiero que grites o gimas. Si sientes que algo va a salir, dímelo antes de que me moleste.

Kiyoshi solo respondió con la cabeza, y ella continuo.

"Bien espero que lo intentes Mari, solo aguanta…" Y ella empezó a chupar la intimidad sin vuelta atrás, cosa que cerró los ojos para continuar. Kiyoshi se tapó la boca e intento lo posible para que no haga ni un solo sonido.

Pero ella no podía ni siquiera intentar ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Aunque odiaba a los hombres, pero chupando la intimidad del peli azul lo hacía cambiar de otra manera. Estaba como hipnotizada por lo que hacía, y se preguntaba de cómo pudo dejarse llevar…

Kiyoshi no lo sabía. Que Mari Kurihara, la Presidenta el Consejo, sabia de estas cosas. "No sé si ando en el cielo o en el infierno!" El pensó. Solo podía ver como la Presidenta estaba succionando todo su miembro, y también intentando no gritar o gemir, cosa que podría ser que-

Kiyoshi: Presidenta, voy a…

Ella agarro el mensaje y dejo de chupar el miembro del chico para que todo ese líquido salga de ahí y caiga al suelo. Kiyoshi se sintió cansado por la primera mamada.

Mari: Siéntate.

Este obedeció sin decir nada, se sentó sobre el sillón y Mari empezó a quitarse las bragas y el sostén.

Mari: Prepárate asqueroso, que… hoy vas a perder tu virginidad.

Al escuchar eso, Kiyoshi se sintió por primera vez feliz y a la vez andaba asustado. Él iba a perder su virginidad, pero a la vez quien la iba perder era con Mari y no con Chiyo. Pero dejo de pensar todo ese revuelto cuando vio que la Presidenta intento metérsela pero no sabía como.

Kiyoshi: Emmm…

Mari: Si?

Kiyoshi: Pasa algo?

Mari: Estoy que intento… meter esta inutilidad por…

Kiyoshi: Yo… podría?

Mari: Ayudarme? No. Puedo con esto.

Y entonces ella logro meter el miembro viril por su vagina, cosa que ella empezó a gemir de dolor por su primera vez, y ella tuvo casi el valor de no gritar, ya que podría alertar a Meiko y a la vez podría tener un lio en esto.

Mari: Estoy bien.

Kiyoshi: Puedo?

Mari: Si.

Entonces el empezó a agarrarla de la cintura para que pudiera empujarla donde ella se había sentado, y ella empezaba a gemir pero en silencio para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Ahora ella estaba teniendo sexo con el prisionero pervertido Kiyoshi. Ella no podía detener o parar este caso, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella.

"Pero… que es esto? Porque estoy…." Ella pensaba nerviosamente. Mientras que en lo que empujaba, sentía que le estaba agradando esto. "No! No puedo dejar que esto pase! Porque me está agradando?"

Mari: Kiyoshi…

Kiyoshi: Eh?

Ella estaba perdiendo su mente. Estaba empezándole a gustar esto.

Mari: Yo… podrías… besarme?

Se sintió asustado, pensó que no pero luego acepto.

Empezaron a besarse, quienes usaron sus lenguas, sus emociones… la Presidenta Fría y Cruel Mari Kurihara ya no existía. Ya era otra Mari.

Una nueva.

Pero las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando…

Kiyoshi: Presidenta….

Mari: Si?

Kiyoshi: Voy a… voy a…

Ella pensó en querer que corriera afuera, pero cambio la idea.

Mari: Hazlo.

Kiyoshi: Que?

Mari: Adentro. Hazlo.

Kiyoshi: Pero…

Mari: Te lo prometo. No diré nada ni me enojare.

Kiyoshi: Ok…

Con toda la confianza, el chico no pudo más y eyaculo dentro de la muchacha, cosa que ella empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos por ello.

"Dios, siento tanto calor en mi interior… esto es… amor?" Pensó Mari.

Al final ella se cansó y se echó encima del muchacho.

Kiyoshi: Mari…

Ella mío al chico y dijo:

Mari: Ahora estas libre.

Kiyoshi: …

Mari: Pero unas cosas: Podrás salir con mi hermana pero NO significa que le vayas hacer cosas prohibidas. Tampoco te bañaras a la hora de que yo te llame, y no quiero más líos con las chicas para que entres a la celda con tus amigos. Entendido?

El acepto, y sin chistear.

Mari: Y… serás mi novio pero en secreto.

Kiyoshi: Que?

Ella se sonrojo al decir eso y tuvo que cambiar de tema.

Mari: NADA. Retírate a tu celda. Avisare a Meiko que te de tu uniforme y que salgas de tu celda.

Se largó de ahí, pero no sin antes ponerse la ropa antes de que alguien pregunte de lo que paso aquí y incluso limpiando las evidencias para que nadie se percaten de lo que paso.

…

Al día siguiente, Kiyoshi estaba en su celda, echado hasta que…

Meiko: Kiyoshi Fujino?

Él se levantó y miro a la Vicepresidenta.

Meiko: Odio esto… pero eres libre de este lugar por siempre… solo ponte tu uniforme y LARGATE!

Entonces obedeció rápidamente y salió de ahí, no sin antes recibir miradas asesinas y odio de sus compañeros.

"Lo siento pero… me forcé a una decisión que yo tuve que tomar."

 **Aquí termina.**

 **Ahora daré preguntas por si alguien va a querer hacer Reviews:**

 **¿Tendrá parte o canon de la serie?**

 **No, sería como un Tiempo Alterno y algo así, pero no se preocupen: Seguirá en conexión con la serie animada y también en cuenta el manga.**

 **¿Qué hay de las relaciones con Chiyo y Hana? ¿Solo tendrá con Mari?**

 **No se preocupen, también ellas estarán para querer enojar a Mari… incluyendo la Zorra de Kate.**

 **¿QUUUEEEEE ELLA TAMBIEN?**

 **Sip.**

 **¿Entonces, que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Secretos. Pero no se preocupen, pronto habrá muchas cosas que se verán. :9**


End file.
